<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>12 Days of Secret Santa by Ellsey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289637">12 Days of Secret Santa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey'>Ellsey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>12 Days of Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Secret Santa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:54:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As a young girl, Skye hates Christmas in the orphanage. That is, until one year, when a Secret Santa gives her a Christmas to remember. Now as an adult. Daisy has the life that she always wanted. But will her worries about her past keep her from enjoying the future?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phil Coulson &amp; Melinda May &amp; Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Agents of SHIELD Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>12 Days of Secret Santa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoggySchuyler4/gifts">TheSoggySchuyler4</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my AOS Secret Santa gift for TheSoggySchuler4! I was very excited when I saw you liked Dousy, and when I read you like childhood AU's I had this idea that mixed past and present together. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Skye stared down at the paper in front of her. What do you put down that doesn’t make a Secret Santa feel sorry for you? This whole thing was silly anyway. She was 16 years old. Secret Santas for the poor orphans were for the babies. Skye knew all about life’s realities. She didn’t really care for anyone’s charity gifts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you’re all thinking carefully about this,” the nun in front of the class called out. “Especially you, Mary.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Skye groaned. She hated that name. Mary Sue Poots. It wasn’t her real name, but then neither was Skye for that matter. She didn’t know what her real name was, she didn’t know who her real parents were, and she was stuck here in an orphanage writing a letter to some rando who thought she was their charity project.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe she should open with that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the end, Skye barely even remembered what she wrote. She mentioned not really knowing what to ask for because she had never really celebrated a Christmas with like family and stuff. It sounded nice. She wrote and wrote until she had filled 3 pages front and back. She hastily signed the nun’s preferred name for her then stuffed it into the envelope she had been given. Then she filled out the paper with her sizes and interests. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She forgot all about it until 12 days before Christmas, when she walked into her room to see a wrapped box with an envelope on it. Skye looked around confused until she remembered the Secret Santa. She opened the letter and saw it was short.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Mary, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope you’re doing well this Christmas season. I read your letter. It was pretty long, but that’s ok. I thought it was interesting. I feel bad that you’ve never had a “real” Christmas, and I would give you one if I could. But I can’t. So instead I’m going to do something I hope will be fun for you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m going to give you 12 days of Christmas. Each day for 12 days you will get one gift specially picked out by me for you. Which considering I know next to nothing about you will be hard, but I like a challenge. Don’t expect anything impressive. I’m a high school student who doesn’t have a trust fund. But maybe it will give you something to look forward to each day. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hopefully you think this is fun and not super dorky. But I’m kind of committed now too, so it’s happening either way.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sincerely,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Your Secret Santa</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Skye turned the paper over and saw nothing else. It did sound super dorky, and this person was probably someone who had a perfect home life with two parents and siblings and lots of presents on Christmas. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still, she was smiling as she opened up the first gift. It was a box of chocolates. Simple, but delicious. Skye made sure to limit herself when eating them to drag out their existence as long as possible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next day she found another small bag with a note sitting on her bed after school. The note said, “Now you can wear a little bit of Christmas wherever you go.” Inside the bag was a pair of Christmas socks, complete with lights that actually lit up. Skye laughed very hard as she swung her feet around in the dark, watching the tiny lights swing around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This pattern repeated itself over subsequent days, with small gifts and notes each day. Day 3 was some glitter pens. The note attached said that her Secret Santa thought they were the most festive looking pens, and he hoped they could bring her good cheer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Day 4’s note read, “I hope you like berry in your day 4 gift Mary (Look I rhymed).” This was attached to a plate covered in green cellophane with some berry muffins on it. They smelled amazing, and it was all Skye could do to keep from eating all of them at once.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On day 5, she found what was clearly a homemade CD. Skye threw it into her portable CD player, put on her headphones, and pressed play. She then opened her note to read it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mary,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I thought I’d made you a CD with some of my favorite Christmas music. It’s kind of old fashioned, but Mom says I have an “old soul.” Actually, it’s probably because I spent a lot of time with my Grandma during Christmas time. She said it was because I was her favorite grandson, but I’m pretty sure it’s because I was the only one willing to sit and cut vegetables for hours for her to cook with. Anyway, hope you enjoy.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Your Secret Santa</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her Secret Santa was right, it was kind of old fashioned music, but Skye lay back on her bed and closed her eyes. It was old fashioned, but very calming. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Day 6 was a neatly wrapped fruitcake, which her Secret Santa said was a Christmas rite of passage. Skey had never had one before, and it was...interesting. Kind of dry, but she liked the candied fruits. She wasn’t sure if she’d buy one again, but it was fun to try.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For day 7, there was the tiniest wrapped package on her bed. The note this time said that this gift was in case she wasn’t interested in any of the Christmas stuff, maybe she could just have a fun date instead. Curious, Skye opened the package to see some lip balm in holiday flavors. She laughed. She had a feeling the nuns wouldn’t like the sentiment, but she definitely appreciated it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The note on day 8 almost made her cry. The gift was a bag of Hershey’s Hugs, and the note said that although her Secret Santa didn’t really know her, he felt like she could use a hug or two. That they were made of sugar was an added bonus. It was very sweet, and Skye began to feel like her Secret Santa was a friend. He seemed to understand her in a way very few did. Unfortunately, she knew there were only a few days left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Day 9 was a journal with a pretty purple cover, while day 10 was a gift card to a music store. Her Secret Santa said he was just guessing as to what kind of store she’d like to shop at, but he figured music was universal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For day 11, the gift was a tiny kaleidoscope. When Skye looked inside, she saw snowflakes dancing around the room. Her Secret Santa worried that it was cheesy, but Skye thought it was adorable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Skye dreaded day 12, because she knew it was the last day. This had honestly been the most fun she had ever had for Christmas, and she had eagerly looked forward to finding her gift each day. Her final gift was the biggest box yet. Skye opened the note first.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Mary,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I guess our journey has come to an end. I hope you’ve enjoyed your gifts each day. I had fun trying to guess what you’d like, which really I’m still guessing since I get zero feedback. I feel confident though.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I felt like this gift needed a little bit of an explanation. I know that you probably don’t have your own tree or anything, but one day you will. I have every confidence that you’ll make a life for yourself that is everything you want. So when that happens, I wanted to make sure you have something to remember your past. Our past is always a part of us, even when it’s not the best.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So here’s a star for your tree. You could even display it without a tree, but I know that one day you’ll have a tree and customs of your own. And I’d be honored to be a part of that.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Merry Christmas Mary!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Your Secret Santa</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Skye unwrapped the star, then laid back on her bed, holding it high in the air. It was gold filigree and sparkled ever so slightly in the light. She had a sudden vision of placing it on her Christmas tree, smiling and happy. A happy Skye in a real home. That was definitely the dream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She kept this vision of her future in her head as time passed, through good and bad. Skye ambitiously enrolled in a community college while still in high school and graduated with her high school diploma and an associates degree at the same time. In the shock of her life, she was adopted at 18 years old by her history professor and his wife. Professor Coulson had taken Skye under his wing after she had showed up for office hours full of questions and curiosity. She slowly got incorporated into Coulson and May’s lives and officially became a part of it right before graduation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her first official Christmas as a family was the first time she got to put her star on a Christmas tree. Coulson and May were supportive of this, and Skye almost cried at the sight of her star topping a real tree.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The stability that her new family gave her helped her to build a successful career and a good life full of friends and fun. She was even encouraged by her parents to look for her biological family. She found her birth certificate and learned that her name was Daisy Johnson, a name that was far superior to Mary Sue Poots. And so she had a new name to go with her new life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite everything though, Daisy never forgot her Secret Santa from years ago. Her friend Jemma always complained that Daisy sabotaged every relationship she had because they would never match up to this mythical Secret Santa in Daisy’s head. Daisy thought this was ridiculous. Sure, most of her relationships hadn’t lasted too long, but that’s just because they weren’t her current boyfriend. Daniel was a prize. He was sweet and kind and super good looking. They had been dating for two years, so Daisy thought that Jemma should keep her weird theories to herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you haven’t heard of Daisy’s super Secret Santa before now,” Jemma said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Daniel’s not usually here for Christmas,” Daisy explained. “The past two years he went out of town to see family.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But this year I decided to stay here,” Daniel said. He looked at Daisy. “So what is so great about this Secret Santa anyway?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy shook her head. “Jemma makes it out to be a lot more than it was.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, you told me he changed your life,” Jemma said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” Daisy paused. “Yes, what he did meant a lot to me, but all he did was help me focus on my goals and give me direction.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s pretty impressive for a single Secret Santa gift,” Daniel said with raised eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, it wasn’t just one gift,” Jemma scoffed. “It was 12. Complete with helpful and cute notes. And he did an amazing job of knowing exactly what she wanted.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel stirred his coffee around. “That doesn’t seem too hard to beat.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t realize this was a competition,” Daisy said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to rank lower than the ghost of Christmas past in your mind,” Daniel said with a shrug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy laughed. “You definitely do not rank below any ghosts, Christmas or not. Jemma has no clue what she’s talking about.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Still, it’s given me an idea.” Daniel stood up. “But for now I am off to work.” He bent down to give Daisy a kiss. “I’ll let you know about your gifts later.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds really nice,” Daisy said with a smile, “but seriously, you don’t have to do this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel just waved to them as he walked out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sooo, I heard that a certain someone was ring shopping,” Jemma said after he left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy rolled her eyes. “You’ve been talking to Coulson, haven’t you? Daniel and I have been talking about some things, yes, but there’s nothing definite yet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Still, it’s very exciting,” Jemma said. “You seem a little hesitant though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not hesitant exactly, just...cautious. You know I never had a stable home life growing up. The thought of making a whole new home and family with someone else is just...a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Also he’s not your Secret Santa.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy groaned. “Ugh, Jemma, that’s not it. I don’t know what your deal is with this Secret Santa thing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I know you, and I know you are constantly comparing everyone you date to this Secret Santa in your head. It’s all over your face.” Jemma paused. “Also, one time you got drunk and told me as much.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Daisy sputtered. “I never...you know what, it doesn’t matter. I’m happy with Daniel, and I just want to make sure that we’re both ready for this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, ok,” Jemma said with a wave of her hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Jemma was off about the Secret Santa thing, Daisy had to admit that the ghost of her past was probably holding her back. Sure, everything was good for her now, but she knew how fleeting happiness could be. Stability didn’t suddenly fix her anxiety or abandonment issues. Still, she did really love Daniel and could almost see a future for the two of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Almost.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy forgot all about the Secret Santa talk with Daniel until 12 days before Christmas. She went to answer the knock on her door. She knew it was Daniel; they were going out to dinner. When she opened the door to let him in, he handed her a small red box. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s this?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a little something I picked up for you. The first of twelve.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy laughed. She opened it to see a small green thing. “A plant?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel looked shocked. “It’s mistletoe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohhh.” Daisy held it up in the air. “I’ve never actually seen mistletoe before.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel helped Daisy hang it up in the doorway to her kitchen, then gave her a kiss “to break it in,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure this is actually a gift for me?” Daisy asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, sometimes a gift is good for multiple people.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see,” Daisy said. “I guess I can accept that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next day, Daniel gifted her with a beautiful scarf.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohhh, functional and beautiful,” Daisy said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just like you,” Daniel said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy just laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Day 3’s gift proved to be a little more practical. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A travel plug?” Daisy asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Daniel said with a nod. “You can plug in three electrical cords and 3 USB cords too. Plus it folds up really small.” He demonstrated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That really is neat. Thanks hon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it’s probably a little bit of a let down, but I had to think up twelve gifts. Don’t worry, tomorrow will be much better.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel was right about that. For day 4 he planned an entire movie night at Daisy’s apartment. There was popcorn, candy, and a choice of movies. Daisy snuggled up next to him, sharing her blanket with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, how am I doing with these gifts?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re definitely improving on my previous Secret Santa,” Daisy said with a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can accept that,” Daniel said with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Day 5 was simple: a beautiful bouquet of flowers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohhh Daniel, these are amazing,” Daisy said. She gave him a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was hoping you’d like them that much,” he said in response. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next day was much more elaborate. Daisy found a box on her bed labeled “Day 6.” Inside was a dress. Daisy shook it out to look at it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow,” she said. It was incredible. Daisy was sure Daniel had help with this one, because when she put it on it fit her like a glove. Daniel knew her body pretty well, but probably not that well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy was admiring herself in the mirror when she heard a familiar knock on the door. Daniel was there in his smartest suit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Looking sharp there,” Daisy said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.” He took a step back to admire her. “You look absolutely incredible,” he said to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy smiled. “Thanks. But are we all dressed up with nowhere to go?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, no, we’re having dinner. But the location is a secret.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Must be really fancy to match these duds,” Daisy said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll see,” Daniel responded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy was right though. The restaurant Daniel took her to was very fancy, and the food was delicious. Daisy really felt like she was living a dream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On day 7, Daniel gave her two framed pictures, one with her parents and one with some friends.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to admit I had help with some help from Jemma and your parents with this one,” Daniel said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re perfect though,” Daisy said, trying not to cry at the sight of the pictures.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They went around the neighborhood to look at Christmas lights on day 8. Daisy thought this was amazing until day 9, when they went caroling around Daniel’s neighborhood. Daisy loved to sing, so this was a delight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you sing,” Daniel said at a break between houses. “You’ve got an amazing voice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You really think so?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy threw her arms around him. “That might be the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s lots more where that came from.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy laughed. “I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Today’s gift will be useful tomorrow,” Daniel told her on day 10. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Daisy asked. She was even more confused later when he explained that they were going to spend the day baking cookies together. Even if it didn’t make sense, it was fun. For a moment there, standing next to Daniel decorating cookies, Daisy could almost picture a future like this. The two of them, standing next to each other, making a home together. It was close to perfection.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Daniel said they would use their cookies on day 11, he meant that he was taking Daisy on a day trip to visit her parents. Coulson and May were there ready to greet the couple when they drove up. Daisy ecstatically threw her arms around them.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey guys! How are you?” she asked excitedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Very excited that this guy dragged you away for a visit,” Coulson said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy enjoyed the day with her parents, talking and laughing. She realized that it had been way too long since she had come to visit them. May pulled her aside later that evening, while Coulson and Daniel spent time together making dinner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you two seem very happy,” May said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think we are,” Daisy said, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m happy for you.” May paused. “I guess you are aware that wants to marry you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy nodded slowly. “I mean we’ve talked about it some.” She stopped and sighed. “I don’t know, some days it makes complete sense and some days it scares me out of my mind.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That seems normal,” May said. “You had a rough past. I’m not sure you’ve ever known complete happiness.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I have. When you guys asked if you could adopt me, I didn’t think it would ever be possible to be happier than that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But sometimes you are?” May asked with raised eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy thought for a moment. “Yeah, I think sometimes I am.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I think you need to seize this Daisy. Let go of all the things that are holding you back. Your past is exactly that, past. What happens from now on is what you decide. You make your own future.” May paused. “Well, I supposed Daniel might have some say in it too. If you let him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That night, Daisy watched Daniel as he peacefully slept. May was right. Having Daniel by her side had been a wonderful, stabilizing force in her life for the past two years. Maybe she could let go of those things holding her back and make a life with Daniel. It was a nice thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next day was Christmas Eve, and after eating breakfast with her parents, Daniel took Daisy on a walk. While out in a beautiful field of grass, Daniel gave her the gift for day 12. As he knelt before her, holding out a ring, he asked her to marry him. He told her that he understood about her past and her worries, but he wanted to try and make a better future for her. Daisy only hesitated for a second before saying yes.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They celebrated with her parents before going home to spend Christmas Eve back at Daisy’s apartment. Daisy wanted to find some way to thank Daniel for all the wonderful effort he had put into her 12 gifts, and she finally thought of what she could do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy brought a box over to Daniel. “So I’ve been thinking, and you have done an incredible job of these Secret Santa gifts. I think you definitely topped my ghost of Christmas past. But I wanted to make sure you understood how important you are to me.” Daisy paused, steeling herself for what was truly a great sacrifice on her part. “I’m going to let you put the star on the tree.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel raised his eyebrows. “The Secret Santa star? Are you sure about this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Daisy said with a nod. “I’m sure.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, thank you,” he said with great sincerity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy watched him open the box containing the star. He looked down, then paused, a strange look on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To: Mary,” he read. He closed his eyes and mumbled. “I don’t believe this.” He opened his eyes and looked at Daisy. “Mary Sue Poots?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that was the name the nuns gave me. I hated it. Wait, how did you know that name?” Daisy asked, jaw dropping.  “I never tell anyone about that name, so I know you didn’t hear it from me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed ruefully. “Would you believe me if I said that I was your Secret Santa all those years ago?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy’s jaw dropped. “You’re joking.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope. I rhymed Mary with berry if that makes you believe me more.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t...how is this possible?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose the easiest answer is coincidence,” Daniel said, “but this honestly seems more like fate.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t even tell you what those gifts meant to me.” Daisy touched the star reverently. “This star, and the note you left me, it’s a large reason why I am where I am today.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel smiled. “I never imagined that gift would mean so much, but I’m glad. You know I thought about you over the years, wondering how your life had gone.” He reached up and put the star at the top of the tree.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy had a sudden idea. “Wait here for a second.” She ran to her desk and grabbed a paper and pen. She scribbled a note quickly, folded it in half, then handed it to Daniel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is the thank you note I wished I could have given you all these years,” she told him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He opened the note and read it aloud.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Secret Santa,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you so much for all your wonderful gifts. I know they seemed small to you, but they truly changed my life. I have a great job, good friends, and I just agreed to marry the most amazing man ever. In fact, he reminds me a lot of you. I’ll be forever grateful for what you did for me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Love,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Daisy</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t this be signed Mary though?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wrote what I wrote,” Daisy said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel put his arms around Daisy. “Merry Christmas Daisy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy kissed him. “Merry Christmas Secret Santa.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>